


Altercations | Jeanne d'Arc x Jalter | Fate/Grand Order

by ShishouIsBestGirl



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Breasts, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Fisting, Girls Kissing, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Pain, Riding Crops, Rough Kissing, Self-cest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShishouIsBestGirl/pseuds/ShishouIsBestGirl
Summary: A heated argument between mismatched roommates quickly escalates into something entirely different.





	1. A Fight Over the Night's Plans

Many, many mistakes had been made in the course of Chaldea's attempts to accommodate the servants within its walls. Between menu adjustments in the cafeteria, new rules regarding loud noises and lights after 11 at night and personal issues between roommates, Ritsuka and Gudako had been scrambling to fix every problem they could in a timely manner. One such problem had, for the past 7 days, been the recent decision to have Jeanne d'Arc and her alter state share the same living space.  
"I'm tired of this." Avenger stated, turning her back to the so-called saint in front of her. "I try everyday to find something we can do to work through this, finally bring something to the table, and you won't even admit it'd be fun."  
"Drinking all night and harassing Ritsuka is not what I'd consider 'fun'! Do you even hear yourself?" Ruler shouted back, indignant.  
"Loud and clear, apparently." Scoffed the girl in black. She’d gone through all the trouble of dressing up in her nice jacket and boots, and for what? Staying in to fight with her pajama-clad roommate again? "Forget it, I'll go myself. Don't bother coming to find me, I'll be back in the morning. Do me a favor and stop being an annoying prude before then."  
"You-!" Ruler stood from her bed, her face red with anger. "How could you even say things like that? We're supposed to be cut from the same cloth!" Avenger laughed in her face.  
"Of course we're not!" She mocked, "I'm the part of little miss perfect Jeanne that actually has an emotional response when she says or does something. I'm the part of you that doesn't just turn the other cheek when I get _burned at the stake!_ I mean, goddamn, has that even processed in your head yet?"

"I tried so hard with you!" Ruler snapped, pointing accusingly at her doppelganger. "But you know what? Maybe we're not the same! Maybe you're just a fake spirit who barely scraped by and got here just to mess with my feelings!" Avenger's smug smile quickly faded.  
"Watch it."  She commanded, deadpan.  
"Oh, so now I'm getting through to you?" The other girl mused. "Forget it, Avenger, just go. You're right. We're not compatible. I'd hate me too if I were one of Bluebeard's fantasies."  
The slap across Ruler's cheek was swift, hard, and completely unexpected.  
_"Don’t you dare call me that!"_ Avenger barked. _"Don’t you dare relegate me to one of his twisted dreams!"_  
"What's the matter? Too close to home? Or maybe you just enjoy that sort of thing?"  
"What are you playing at?!"  
"I mean that every activity and past time you try to get us into is either irresponsible, rude, dangerous, taboo or perverted, and I think I know why you like that!"

The knee lodging itself in Ruler's gut was quickly followed by a vice grip around her neck. Avenger had lunged at her, choking her with both hands and pinning her to the bed.  
"You wanna talk about 'taboo'? You dare to lord around your chastity like that somehow makes you better?" Her grip tightened. "You know, I may only be based off of you, but most of my traits are still taken from your outward persona. Tell me, how would you describe someone who goes into battle without a real weapon, never lets herself enjoy the simple pleasures, and has some odd motivation to forgive the people who burned her alive?" She loosened her choke hold slightly, and Ruler's back arched against the sheets of her bed as she gasped for air. "I think you enjoy being hurt. I think you like pain and misery, as long as it's directed at you. Becoming a servant, no, a Ruler, was the best thing that could ever happen to you. Everyone expects you to just take the hits for them by default now. I bet you love that, don't you?"  
There was a long pause in their fight as Ruler regained the steadiness in her mind. Avenger couldn't help but feel something was off about her expression as she did so. A word escaping her lips against the tide of her squinted eyes and ragged breathing quickly illustrated why.  
"...harder."  
Avenger, confused, raised an eyebrow at the saint she now lay on top of.  
"You're right... I like pain... And you like to hurt me." She managed, her eyes opening just a bit. "You win... We'll do this your way... I... want you to choke me... harder."  
The woman in black was quiet. For a moment, she had to think about what to do next.  
The answer she chose was a simple "to hell with it".  
She leaned in close to her mirror image and their lips met, identical tongues tasting each other as she pressed her thumbs into the other girl's throat.

Ruler's legs squirmed as they kissed, and pulling her hands away from her neck, Avenger forced two fingers onto the other girl's tongue.  
"Wet them." She commanded. The girl did as she was asked. Avenger took the wet fingers and caressed Ruler's chin, dampening it with her own saliva. Then, slipping her hand under the girl's shirt, she wrapped her fingers around her right areola, feeling the protrusion of it and circling it with her damp fingers, all the while hungrily kissing the girl and tasting the breath of her own perfect visage. She lifted off the white top, fondling Ruler's breasts and sucking on her neck. Roughly, she slid a hand into Ruler's blue sweatpants, hovering above the flesh of her pussy with two fingers as she bit down lightly on Ruler's shoulder. Releasing her teeth, she whispered in Ruler's ear, "There's no turning back from here. Final warning." With a singular, quiet nod, her consent was finalized. Avenger chuckled. "Very well."

She abruptly shoved her fingers into Ruler, exploring the inner walls of her own body as she pressured her neck with her lips. In a back and forth motion her digits flexed to stimulate the girl, pressing her free hand's fingers into the girl's nipple and twisting. It was an odd sensation to hear her own voice moaning in response to her acts, but an arousing one. She upped the ante and penetrated Ruler again with a third finger, sliding inside of her with ease to join her index and middle. The tempo gradually increased, and she again forced her free fingers between Ruler's mouth. Avenger spread them apart to open it wide, letting her own saliva drip off her lips and down the length of the saint's tongue. She then used her palm to gently close the girl's mouth. "Swallow." She ordered, firmly. Closing her eyes and suppressing her voice, she did as she was told, and opened her mouth again to show the absence of what she'd gulped.  
"That's a good whore." Avenger praised in a smooth, silky voice. She forced her pinky into Ruler with the rest of her fingers, pausing once her knuckles met the lips of her pussy. The girl loudly moaned in surprise and pleasure, muffled quickly by another passionate kiss. Not allowing their lips to separate, Avenger pushed her hand harder into her, Ruler's voice crying out in their lock as her body encompassed the palm pressed into it. It was clearly overwhelming to her. As far as her alter cared, that was perfect. She wanted that perfect face to contort from overstimulation. She wanted to ruin her holier-than-thou tendency to lord her chastity over her. Avenger was loving this, perhaps a bit too much. She wanted Ruler to shake while they stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, she rocketed back to reality, quickly realizing that she'd zoned out in the middle of it all. She hadn't stopped going, if anything, she'd gone faster. She curled her fingers inside the girl, hooking them around the edge of her opening and breaking their kiss as her hand became still. She maintained eye contact as Ruler's breathing slowed again, smugly waiting for her to regain her composure.  
"Is... That it?" She asked, sounding genuinely unsure. Avenger smirked with devilish intent. She quickly jabbed her hand back inside of the girl and drew it back out just once, breaking into an evil smile when the girl gasped and winced.  
"That's it." She confirmed, climbing off of Ruler. "We'll do more tomorrow. And next time, I'm not just going to pleasure you."  
"We're not going to finish?" She asked, disappointment creeping into her voice.  
"Oh, not now." Avenger confirmed. "What worse way could I cause you pain than to deprive you of what you want so badly?" She wiped her hands, dabbing on a bit of sanitizer from the shelf. “Don’t worry, if anyone asks why I smell like sex, I’ll just tell them that Saber you love so much stopped by.” She flipped off the yellow lamp by the door, leaving only the blue of a plug-in light on the wall to illuminate the room. "I'm glad we finally found an activity we enjoy. See you in the morning." With a wink, she opened and closed the door behind her, leaving the saint alone on the bed, sweatpants dangling from her ankles as she desperately wished she'd been allowed to cum.


	2. Borrowed Tools

It was late at night, well into the 11th hour. 3 days had passed since the first night the Jeannes first sexual encounter, and so far, every night had included at least one small act on their part. Avenger had made a point to escalate things each time, introducing new elements of their dynamic gradually. Their second night of passion marked the first time she pleasured Ruler with her tongue, and she let the girl please her  with her hands on the third. It was the fourth night now, and the new element Avenger had elected to add was one she had been excited to use since the start.

Ruler hung dangling from her wrists high on the wall, her knees bending in as her body quivered from the sensation of Avenger's riding crop on her breast coupled with the penetration of her groin by long, active fingers. The crop had been borrowed from Medb, who had happily lent Avenger a spare without asking any questions. The cuffs binding Ruler's hands together above her head had been similarly given to her by Gilgamesh, one of his many treasures from the Gate of Babylon. It had taken coercing, but the results spoke for themselves. The golden braces held her weight even in partial armor, and carried the reassurance that they would be far harder to break than normal metal, even for a servant. At least to some degree, both implements could be considered noble phantasms, and that had made obtaining them worthwhile. 

As Avenger bit gingerly down on the skin of Ruler's breast, lightly slapping the other with the end of the crop, she spread her fingers wide inside of the girl, letting the feeling of open air reach her hymen. Another gasp left her lips as Avenger backed her head away from the breast she had been sucking on to strike it with her tool. She placed the tip of the crop on the girl's stomach, slowly sliding it up the length of her exposed body until it touched her chin. Avenger smiled.   
"Hold this for me." She ordered, placing the crop pommel-first into Jeanne's mouth. The girl took several inches of the handle in before biting down to get a grip. "Good." Avenger commented with feigned admiration, bending her knees to get on even level with her lover's hips. She teased the wet skin of Ruler's thighs with hot breath and flickers of her tongue, grazing the skin above her clit with the slightest hint of teeth. Then, slowly, she pressed her lips to the edges of Ruler's labia, delicately extending her tongue as she did so. She worked with gentle precision and took in the scent of her sweat, gripping her own chest as she did so. She wanted this to feel good, and she wanted Ruler to desire more of it.    
The small amounts of armor equipped to both of their limbs clinked as she worked. Ruler closed her suspended legs around Avenger's neck, finding purchase upon the wiggling tongue. Avenger followed that by leaning in harder, closing her eyes and forming shapes with her movements inside the girl's pussy. She treated the tip of her tongue like the end of a pen, writing prose of her intent in Ruler's body with her flesh as the paper. Ruler moaned as the act intensified, her vision blurring.

Pressure built in her thighs as Avenger scripted her act, her tongue writhing within her mirror image. Suddenly, she felt the legs wrapped around her convulse, and a faint nickel taste soaked her mouth as Ruler let out a long, loud sigh, muffled by the handle of the crop. Avenger swallowed before rising to her feet, lifting the girl's legs up onto her shoulders as she spoke.   
"Had fun with that part, did we?" She teased. Ruler was silent, as per usual. She still had a lot of opening up to do in regards to sex. Avenger liked that challenge. It felt good to break her. She took the neck of the crop between her teeth, slowly extracting the item from Jeanne's lips. "We can't encourage that, I'm afraid." She leaned in, passionately interlaced her mouth with Ruler's, and pushed the rounded handle of the crop inside the girl's vagina.   
The crop was not the largest thing to penetrate her that week, but it was the first thing not directly connected to Avenger's body. It was a sensation she wasn't expected, and one that came when she was at her most sensitive. Ruler's squeals were contained by their kiss, but they were loud nonetheless, and higher in pitch than her usual sounds. The crop was ribbed, surely a feature intended to improve the grip, and it had the unintended effect of driving the girl crazy. It took only a minute of uninterrupted kissing and piston-like strokes of the crop to get Ruler to cum again. It was the first time she'd finished twice in the same night. Avenger had no intention of it being the last.   
She drew the crop out from Ruler's legs, lifting it to her face. "Kiss me," she softly demanded. Ruler leaned her head forward, her lips meeting Avenger's with the handle between them. She could taste herself on the handle, a fact that only served to make it more overwhelming.

Their faces parted, and Avenger found herself marveling at the dumb expression of pleasure on the girl's face. It gave her a sense of pride to know she'd turned the holy saint of the flag into a masochistic degenerate in the bedroom. It was time to take that transformation further.   
Avenger took a step away from Ruler, snapping her fingers to undo the golden cuffs that had bound her wrists. The girl fell to the ground in a heap, her knees shaking underneath her. She moved toward her, placing a hand behind the girl's head to stroke her hair. "Did you like that taste?" She prodded.    
"...Yes..." Was all the girl could manage. Avenger chuckled.    
"Then here," she mused as she tightened her grip on Ruler's hair, "Have more of it." She pulled Ruler's face into her crotch, pressing her weight into her hips as her tired tongue crept inside to sample her duplicate. Her arms didn't move. She couldn't keep her eyes focused, nor could she close them. All of her conscious energy was being funneled into exploring Avenger's pussy, and it took serious effort not to lose enough control to even do that. She grinded her hips along Ruler's face, using her tongue like an object to make her feel the pleasure she'd been waiting for. It was bliss, both in the physical sense and the mental. The orgasms had broken Ruler. This is what made her belong to her Alter.    


* * *

Medb got a knock on her door early the next morning. As expected, it was Jeanne Alter, having come to return the riding crop she'd borrowed yesterday. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed over a black t-shirt covering short pajama bottoms.   
"Thank you again for the loan." She stated, handing the object to the other woman.   
"The pleasure is mine." Medb replied in a sickly sweet tone. "And whoever you wanted this for, I assume."   
"You may want to wash it." Avenger stated bluntly. Medb took this as an opportunity to lick the crop from pommel to tip without breaking eye contact.    
"I will." She replied. "But I don't see the need to rush." Avenger shrugged.   
"Whatever you see fit." And with that, she strutted away toward the entrance to the dining hall, presumably for breakfast.


End file.
